PopularMMOs
PopularMMOs (also known as "Pat" or "Patrick", his Minecraft username: FuriousDestroyer,), is a YouTuber that makes Minecraft videos. He currently has more than 4 million subscribers and more than 2.2 billion views. Impressive! He runs eight series; Mob Battles, in which two monsters from different mods, or vanilla, fight each other, using the VSM mod. Another series is Mod Battle. similar to Mob Battles, but instead Pat himself fights as a superhero against monsters. He also fights as other things like Ninja, Knight, Royal Guard, etc. His other series is Epic Proportions, in which Pat plays survival with his fiancé, 'Jen' with a different modpack every season. He is currently on his 8th. His three recent series are his Minecraft Mini Games , The Challenge Games, and Minecraft Mods VS Maps. Mods VS Maps is basically when Pat uses a very destructive mod, such as the Too Much TNT Mod and uses it to destroy a map. Minecraft Mini Games is when Pat plays a game on a server, sometimes with Jen, Pat's fiancé. They got engaged on May 3rd, 2014. The Challenge Games is a series where he and Jen open lucky blocks and use the items to fight bosses from different mods. Pat also does mod showcases, and has videos on the World of Warcraft.'He has recently start a new series called the crafting dead' though his channel seems to be more focused on Minecraft content. PopularMMOs has many 'pets' in his modded survival season as well. His skin in Minecraft is based off of a World Of Warcraft character called " The Lich King." He also does amazing mod reviews and adds in obstacle courses to show off the objects or items and make it more interesting.The Crafting Dead-Pat uses the Custom NPCs Mod, The Walking Dead Mod, and many weapons and vehicles mods to create custom missions in this series. Notchland-Pat and Jen are currently touring Notchland, one of Minecraft's biggest amusement parks. Five Night's At Freddy's-Pat also plays FNaF starting from FNaF 2 he is currently on FNaf 3. As of right now, Pat and Jen are living in their new house in Florida. They did a house tour on Jen's channel, GamingwithJen. Their pets are: Kitty: From his Challenge Pack 1.0 based of off his real cat that passed away. Sparky: A dog that PopularMMOs found and tamed. He has a whole dungeon to himself. Destroyer: From series 5 & 6 A dragon from the Orespawn mod that was thought to be dead but lived. Bomby: Probably Pat's most famous 'pet'. A baby creeper from the Mutant Creatures mod. Minoshroom: Pat found him in the Twilight Forest dimension and brought him back to Jen's house. Sadly he despawned. Sylvester: A rabbit found in the Twilight Forest that Jen took back home. Questing Ram: From the Twilight Forest dimension. Pat took him to Jen's house.The Sheep Trio-From series 7 and 8- There were originally two sheep in the beginning, called Kame and Popo, one dyed black and one green, then they had a child Kopo or Poko QuotesThe *"Hey guys, it's Pat, and welcome to another Minecraft video, and ___" (Intro) *"And let the battle, BEGIN" (Starting of mob arena match) *Be sure leave a comment and ......... (something related to the video) *OH! DAVER COPPERFIELDED IT!!!!! *I GOT THE______(challenge games) *How do you feel now? *Are you jello? * Don't judge/Don't hate * Peace out * You're very dapper * I'm going shoopin *OH YAH *OMG Bob's Mom! You're very dapper Bob's Mom! *" sup doods!" *" Jen had a victory....." *"You're going down!" " No wet Beacons!" *"Jen I found your mom!" Trivia * Dapper is actually a real word in contrast to what a lot a people think. * Most people say that Pat looks nothing like what he sounds like. Which is true in my opinion. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers